Software
Software Overview / Link list *Legend: (OS): Open Source, (FREE): Freeware, (SHAREW): Shareware, (COMM): commercial CHDK related General *STICK - a general purpose tool for downloading and installing CHDK on your SD card *WASP - a tool for swapping SD card partitions on your PC (useful for large SD cards when used with cameras released prior to 2011) *CardTricks - a mostly obsolete MS Windows utility to help manage SD cards and CHDK installations *CameraVersion - a small MS Windows tool that helps getting the 'real' firmware version of a Canon Powershot camera *show_bad_b - a with this tool you can generate the bad pixel list for the DNG shooting feature on a PC *ACID - the A'utomatic '''C'amera 'I'dentifier and 'D'ownloader is a Java application designed to simplify the process of getting a SDM or CHDK build (OSX / Windows, Java 1.4) (ACID homepage) *EOScard - a handy MS Windows tool to make CF and SD cards bootable with a GUI (handles FAT, FAT32 and EXFAT), developed by Pelican *LICKS - the 'L'inux 'I'nstaller for 'C'HDK and 'S'DM, running with Java >1.4 under Linux systems *CHDK Curve Editor (OS) (Forum download link) * UBDebug - an IDE (Interactive Development Environment) for CHDK uBasic Scripts * CFGEDIT - an editor for CHDK.CFG files * Auto CHDK to EXIF v1.3 package https://docs.google.com/folder/d/0B08pqRtyrObjSmFqSV8yRUlqbnM/edit (FREE) - a tool used for converting CHDK EXIF info to standard EXIF :(Usage: see FAQ; the ExifTool executable is already included in this package; see also the ISO80-issue discussion) RAW related Windows *DNG4PS-2 (OS) - a RAW Converter for CHDK-RAW files *iRAW (OS) - This is a free multiplatform software based on dcraw. Convert RAW files generated by CHDK firmware. *DCRaw (OS) - command line RAW converter; DCRaw is the core software for many RAW converters *UFRaw (FREE) - RAW app based on DCRaw, comes along with plug-in functionality for GIMP *Adobe Lens Profile Creator (FREE) - a free utility to create lens profiles for use in the Photoshop® family of products (Photoshop CS5, Camera Raw plug-in & Lightroom®). A lens profile describes the types of optical aberrations that exist in a particular lens and prescribes how to correct the lens distortions in an image captured from the same lens *RAWHide Converter (RHc) (FREE) - High Quality RAW Image to TIFF Conversion with exclusive ACC Demosaicing http://www.my-spot.com/RHC/RHC_Demosiac.htm and wavelet based Noise Reductionhttp://www.my-spot.com/RHC/RHC_Noise.htm *Raw Digger Raw Image Analyzer Mac *iRAW (FREE) - is a free multiplatform software based on dcraw; converts RAW files generated by CHDK *DNG4PS (OS) Mac version of DNG4PS-2 *GraphicConverter (SHAREW) *Rawker (FREE) *RawPhotoProcessor (SHAREW) *DCRaw (OS) - command line RAW converter; DCRaw is the core software for many RAW converters *dcRAW-X (SHAREW) *UFRaw (FREE) Requires either DarwinPorts or MacPorts *Picasa (FREE) *darktable (OS) - an open source photography workflow application and RAW developer, a virtual lighttable and darkroom for photographers *RawDigger Raw Image Analyzer Linux *dcraw (OS) *iRAW (FREE) - This is a free multiplatform software based on dcraw. Convert RAW files generated by CHDK firmware *DNG4PS2 (OS) *Shotwell Image Manager (OS) *darktable (OS) - an open source photography workflow application and RAW developer, a virtual lighttable and darkroom for photographers ---- Category:CHDK Category:Related Programs Motion Detection * Motion detector speed test Dataghost's webbased MD-meter (website, direct link) (It's been down for years, so use the Internet Archive version. Be sure to close the IA header to reveal the buttons to run the meter.) A copy of the HMTL file for this test that can be run locally from you hard drive via any browser can be found here : Motion Detector HTML Speed Test :Usable with Opera, Firefox and Safari, Internet Explorer 6 will NOT work with it. (From forum post: Those 100ms lightning motion detection models, which are they?) * MD_test2 jonnythe's MD Test v2 (direct download link) :The forum post is here: Motion Detection too slow?. * MD_Testv3 Barney Fife's MD Test v3 (direct download link) :The post in the forum is here: Those 100ms lightning motion detection models, which are they?. Stacking & HDR * Stacking Software - a table of related programs and the features they have... *CombineZM - '''FREE a great stacking software, also listed in the table above (direct download link) *Picolay - Another FREE focus-bracket stacking program, even easier to use with the same or better results than CombineZM. Also allows the creation of macro photography stereo-pairs by just using the out-of-focus bokeh data from your one-point-of-view focal-plane image stack. No need to shift point-of-view to create stereo-pairs, the out-of-focus data in your images already contains that information for you, it's just a matter of mathematically extracting it. *HDR Alignment Tool v2.0 - A FREE utility to assist with aligning sets of exposure bracketed photos for HDR methods and for focus-bracket images. Makes hand-held HDR shots possible, no need for a tripod if you don't have one handy. ( bitbucket.org HDRAlignmentTool_v20.zip ) *Luminance HDR (Qtpfsgui): FREE software (for Linux, Mac OS & Windows) to create HDR images & do the tonemapping... *Enfusion - FREE software for simplified HDR image creation using the power of Enfuse. Focus stacking is an option. (for Windows) *Rot And Stack image rotation and stacking freeware *Star Trails - the name says it all *Black Frame NR - the "Ultimate" Hot Pixels removal tool Timelapse *libav *virtualdub *rtjpg2video *photolapse 3 *Time-Lapse Studio *jpgvideo - available from many shareware sites *Time Lapse Assembler - Mac only Category:CHDK Category:Related Programs Development *CHDK-Shell - OS a Windows GUI to compile and manage the CHDK sources *CHDK-PT - a nice OS tool for the CHDK porting process *RBF fonts - FREE convert truetype font into RBF font with RBF Editor *CHDK development drive hosts some additional tools for CHDK development, e.g. the blinker apps... *http://pel.hu/armu/ ARMu - A tool to view and edit the ARM binaries. Viewers *PIE COMMERCIAL- Viewer and Metadata tool for Windows, with CHDK RAW and DNG support *Faststone FREE - Image Viewer for Windows, with RAW (DNG) support *XNView FREE - a Photo Viewer for Windows & Linux, also with DNG support Imaging *RawTherapee - OS a RAW converter and digital photo processing software, available for Windows, Linux and Mac OS X. *The GIMP - OS the G'NU '''I'mage 'M'anipulation 'P'rogram, a great, Photoshop-like open source application - for Windows, Linux & Mac OS X. *LDR Tonemapper - '''OS an tonemapper for Low Dynamic Range images (a.k.a. "pseudo-HDR") for Linux and Windows *UFRaw - OS a utility to read and manipulate raw images (can be used on its own or as a Gimp plug-in) (for Windows, Linux, Mac) *GREYCstoration - powerful open source algorithms for image denoising and interpolation, distributed as a GIMP plugin or as a command line program, for Windows, Linux and Mac. Windows *Paint.NET - FREE a image and photo editing software for Windows (uses DOT NET) *PICOLAY - FREE application for generating improved images from picture series :(Features: averaging images, select sharp areas, three-dimensional pictures, Adding and subtracting images) *Delphinus - FREE a 16-bit image processing software with many powerful filtering algorithms Linux *Rawstudio - OS can read and manipulate RAW images from most digital cameras Helpful Tools *ExifTool - FREE Read, write and edit meta (Exif) information of images *Notepad++ - OS powerful editor for windows, with great enhancements for developing / scripting *ImageMagick - OS a software suite to create, edit, and compose bitmap images. It can read, convert and write images in a variety of formats (over 100); used by many image manipulation apps. *TestDisk - OS a powerful free data recovery software, helps to recover lost partitions and/or make non-booting disks bootable again. *Photorec - OS a companion program to TestDisk. Photorec is a file data recovery software designed to recover lost files including video, documents and archives from hard disks and CDROM and lost pictures from digital camera memory. PhotoRec ignores the filesystem and goes after the underlying data, so it will still work even if your media's filesystem has been severely damaged or re-formatted. *iBored - FREE a hex editor for disk sectors, but can also be used to edit files, including disk images (Mac, Linux, Windows) *VirtualDub - OS a video capture/processing utility for 32-bit and 64-bit Windows platforms (98/ME/NT4/2000/XP/Vista/7), licensed under the GNU General Public License (GPL) Category:CHDK Category:Related Programs